Ye're a wizard, Arthur
by emimix3
Summary: Arthur Kirkland est un jeune garçon de onze ans comme les autres. Il aime les frites, les batailles dans les arbres, parler aux licornes et fantômes de son jardin et traîner sur Internet. Bon, peut-être qu'il est un peu différent parce que son père est la seconde fortune du Royaume-Uni, et aussi parce qu'il est un sorcier, mais bon. Ce sont des détails. APH/HP crossover, partie I


Bien le bonjour ! Voici le début d'un texte que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a des années -Oups. Un cross-over entre Harry Potter et Hetalia, se déroulant quelques (beaucoup d') années après les évènements de Harry Potter. Une histoire avec beaucoup, beaucoup de personnages prévus et un scénario déjà décidé et bien long... -Comme d'habitude avec moi j'ai envie de dire.

Donc. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

Enjoie

* * *

_Début Juillet._

Arthur Kirkland se leva sur le coup de neuf heures du matin. Il s'extirpa difficilement du lit, laissant en pagaille les draps de satin et se dirigeant lentement vers son dressing, se frottant les yeux.

Les vacances n'avaient commencé que depuis quelques jours, mais déjà se trouvait, sur une de ses armoires, l'uniforme du collège le plus coté du Royaume-Uni, dans lequel il allait rentrer cette année.

Arthur haïssait cet uniforme. Pas qu'il le trouvait laid, non, loin de là mais là, impeccablement repassé et accroché avec soin et minutie à vue de tous, il paraissait le narguer. L'air de dire « Tu vois, Arthur, à la rentrée, bienvenue dans le monde des grands. Bye bye l'enfance, les rêves et l'insouciance. Tu vas connaître les joies des sciences politiques et de l'économie. Tu seras un merveilleux jouet, quand tu me porteras un jouet que ta mère sera fière d'exhiber et de montrer à tous, pour montrer qu'elle a réussi. Réussi à déguiser son fils en pingouin connaissant les ficelles du monde capitaliste. »

Mais bon, c'est stupide.

Un uniforme ne parle pas.

Et Arthur sortit encore une fois avec tristesse de ses rêves éveillés.

* * *

Le jeune garçon sortit de sa chambre, quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore un peu humides. La gouvernante lui sauta pratiquement dessus, pour lui faire savoir que le petit-déjeuner était prêt, et qu'elle allait s'occuper de sa chambre, et surtout le sermonna pour être resté si longtemps au lit, car « l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, toussa toussa». Arthur se contenta de hocher la tête, habitué aux coups de stress de Mary. Après tout, elle s'occupait de lui depuis quelques années maintenant.

-Et aussi, Monsieur, avant que vous n'y alliez…, fit la femme, passant la main dans ses cheveux bruns tirés en un chignon sévère.

Arthur, qui s'était déjà éloigné dans le couloir, se retourna.

-Quelqu'un est venu et parle à Madame et à Monsieur dans un des salons du rez-de-chaussée. A propos de vous, je crois. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal j'espère ? Enfin, je ne vous ai rien dit, hein, fini-t-elle joyeusement en lui glissant un clin d'œil, avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Trop de sautes d'humeurs à neuf heures quinze du matin pour que sa journée soit totalement normale.

Le salon rouge du rez-de-chaussée était un des plus beau salons d'apparat, réservé aux grandes occasions. Il était grand, richement meublé, et décoré avec luxe et opulence. Comme tout ce qui était décoré par sa mère, Arthur le trouvait laid, disgracieux et avec une fâcheuse tendance à agresser les yeux. Bien entendu, il était le seul à penser ainsi, tout le monde s'extasiait devant cette pièce et les trésors qu'elle renfermait, de l'authentique Eugène Delacroix au lourd tapis persan.

Mais c'était laid.

Arthur constata, dépité, que ses parents n'y étaient pas. Ce n'était donc pas quelqu'un qui venait dire à ses parents qu'il venait de gagner le prix Nobel ou un truc du genre et si c'était pas une bonne nouvelle, c'en était sûrement une qui ne valait pas la peine de sortir le grand jeu, donc ils étaient dans le salon blanc, quelques couloirs plus loin. Ou peut-être simplement qu'une nouvelle à son propos, quelle qu'elle soit, ne valait pas la peine de sortir le grand jeu.

Le jeune garçon se dirigeait donc vers le salon blanc, traversant les couloirs richement ornés en ayant perdu toute l'excitation qui aurait pu montrer auparavant. Honnêtement, le seul truc qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était que la nouvelle ne soit pas tellement mauvaise que ses parents aient décidé d'aller dans le petit salon. D'une part, parce qu'une mauvaise nouvelle à propos de soi-même ne fait jamais plaisir, et d'autre part parce que c'était à l'autre bout du manoir.

Ce fut donc, légèrement soulagé, qu'il entendit des voix venant du salon blanc.

Visiblement, sa mère était en colère. Elle s'énervait après quelqu'un avec des mots incompréhensibles –foutue isolation. Le petit blond comprit seulement deux mots.

« Arthur ». Et « Magie ».

Il y avait deux mots qu'il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, entendu sa mère dire. C'était « Arthur » et « Magie ». Parce que sa mère l'appelait toujours, absolument toujours, « mon fils » quand elle parlait de lui aux autres, et ne s'adressait presque jamais directement à lui. Et parce que « Magie » et sa mère étaient les deux choses qui allaient le moins bien ensemble du monde.

De quoi ils parlaient là-dedans ?

En tout cas, il n'osait pas entrer. Si ses parents avaient voulu le voir, ils l'auraient fait appeler, et dans ce cas Mary lui aurait dit qu'il devait se rendre dans le salon blanc, au lieu de sous-entendre d'écouter aux portes…

-Arthur ! Arthur ! fit une petite voix étouffée à ses pieds. Tu joues aux espions ?

Arthur baissa les yeux et vit son frère de neuf ans à côté de lui, un sourire idiot scotché aux lèvres.

-Pars de là, Cadell…

-Non ! J'vais dire que t'écoutes aux portes ! Hier t'as pas voulu jouer avec moi !

-Hein ? Mais j'allais pas t'aider à épiler le chat au scotch !

Cadell ne lui répondit pas, et tira la langue dans un « blllbeeuh » de morveux.

-Je vais ratcher~

-Tu fais ça j't'étripe ! hurla Arthur en oubliant soudainement d'être discret.

Cadell lui fit un doigt d'honneur et s'élança dans le salon, son frère à sa suite.

-Blllbeeeeeuh !

-Goutteux ! Ramène tes fesses !

Le plus jeune n'écouta pas, courant encore plus vite, et se ramassa sur les jambes de celui assis dans le canapé.

Celui assis dans le canapé, qui était, par ailleurs, vraiment, mais alors vraiment, très très étrange.

Déjà, il avait une barbe, toute noire, ensuite il était grand et gros, il portait une espèce de… cottes de mailles ? Truc moyenâgeux ? Qui rendait assez mal avec son type plutôt asiatique, et en plus, il souriait en regardant Arthur et Cadell. Si, si. Son sourire le rendait bizarre. Du point de vue d'Arthur, ça faisait pédophile, et de celui de Cadell, ogrekimenjléenfenpasaje.

-Sortez d'ici tous les deux ! cria leur mère, assise dans le canapé derrière eux. Immédiatement !

Arthur aida Cadell à se relever, et se retourna vers sa mère.

Kristen avait vraiment l'air sur les nerfs. Ses longs et beaux cheveux blonds paraissaient bien moins brillants qu'à l'ordinaire, et la colère déformait ses traits d'habitude parfaits –si parfaits qu'Arthur était persuadé que la fée Botox était passée par là. Elle portait une longue robe noire, qui devait coûter un mois de salaire de prolétaire. Mais là, la jeune femme de trente-six ans d'habitude belle et rayonnante en semblait quinze de plus. Et en plus, elle criait. Elle ne criait jamais surtout en public. -Mauvaise nouvelle, alors, sûrement. Pourtant il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas de témoins de la seule fois où il avait racketté le voisin et qu'il serait trop flippé pour moucharder-. Elle semblait tellement hors d'elle qu'Arthur se mit trente seconde à imaginer qu'elle tutoierait son père.

Victor, du haut de sa cinquantaine entamée, regardait la scène, amusé. Contrairement à sa femme, il n'avait pas cherché à faire une quelconque bonne impression et avait sur le dos la première chemise blanche qu'il avait trouvée. Cadell lâcha la main d'Arthur et couru sur les genoux de son père, tapant dans la bedaine de celui-ci qui ria.

-Cadell ! La politesse ! Et je viens de te dire de sortir d'ici ! Ça vaut aussi pour toi ! cria de nouveau Kristen, les yeux rivés sur Arthur.

C'est ça avoir une famille normale, avec des parents normaux à qui ça arrive de te crier dessus ? pensa Arthur, légèrement beaucoup désabusé.

Mais bon, avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié les deux trucs étranges de la situation : le pédophile assis sur son canapé, sirotant tranquillement un thé et le fait que ça mère avait prononcé le mot « magie ». Ce fut donc avec une satisfaction mal dissimulée qu'il se détourna de sa mère et se tourna vers son père. Autant y aller cash, que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, rien que pour imaginer la tête de sa mère se rendant compte qu'elle venait de se faire ignorer.

-Père, il se passe quoi exactement ?

Victor rit, et frotta la tête de Cadell encore sur ses genoux.

-Tu devrais demander directement lui demander, dit-il en désignant le pédophile.

Arthur frissonna un petit peu, et n'osa pas se retourner vers le pédophile en question.

-Haha ! Il faudrait mieux arrêter de l'importuner, fit l'Asiatique avec une grosse voix bourrue.

Ca y est, Arthur était flippé.

-Heu… Bonjour… Monsieur ? tenta Arthur.

-Bonjour à toi. Je m'appelle Ladislas.

-Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander monsieur Ladislas, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Le colosse se mit à rire avec une voix bourrue et puissante. Arthur sourit, espérant ainsi avoir sa réponse plus rapidement.

-Je suis ici pour te donner une lettre.

Arthur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, le faux sourire toujours vissé aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas simplement envoyé par la Poste ?

-J'ai plusieurs choses à expliquer à tes parents à ce propos, dit-il en tendant ladite lettre à Arthur.

Kristen s'en empara et la déchira.

-Hey ! Ma lettre ! râla Arthur.

-Il est hors de question que mon fils rentre dans cette école ! Il ira à Eton, que vous le vouliez ou non !

Une école ? Quelle école venait donc chercher les élèves directement dans leur lit, un vendredi matin ? Un truc qu'est sûr, c'est qu'elle devait être vachement plus cool qu'Eton. Parce que pour Eton, il fallait payer une somme mirobolante en priant pour que ce soit assez.

Ladislas regarda les cadavres de papier tomber au sol, pendant que Kristen souriait suffisamment.

Et puis, il ouvrit sa veste et en sortit une autre.

Kristen la déchira.

Il en sortit une autre.

Pareil.

Il prit un gros paquet de lettres, les tendit à Kristen qui les découpa avec joie les unes après les autres. Et pendant que sa mère s'énervait sur la septième, Arthur en reçu une discrètement et l'ouvrit avec une joie mal dissimulée.

Kristen finit de déchirer toutes les siennes.

-Il y en a encore ? s'enquit-elle, énervée.

-Oui, mais j'en ai un peu marre, et je pense à vos femmes de ménage.

Kristen sourit. Elle avait ga…

-Oh fuck.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Arthur, qui venait de parler. Arthur qui tenait entre ses mains la lettre, ouverte.

-Je suis un… sorcier ? Et… Je ne vais plus à Eton ?

Ladislas sourit et dit :

-Oui, c'est…

-Non, non, non, non ! Arthur restera ici et ira à Eton, comme son grand-père, son père et ses grands frères, avant lui ! Il n'ira pas apprendre à faire quoi que ce soi de « magique », vous m'entendez ?

Victor regarda sa femme. Et il la coupa.

-Arthur ira à Poudlard.

-Arthur ira à Eton.

-Arthur ira à Poudlard. Arthur est un sorcier, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il a la chance d'avoir accès à un monde qui nous est interdit, il a la chance de pouvoir vivre là où il a toujours rêvé, il a la chance de trouver sa place. Tu ne l'empêcheras pas d'aller à Poudlard.

Arthur regarda son père. Son père qui lui avait raconté, pendant toute son enfance, des histoires de fée, de magiciens et de dragons. Son père qui était le seul à le croire quand il disait qu'il voyait des esprits et des licornes. Son père qui croyait à la magie autant que lui.

Victor attrapa le regard d'Arthur, et il lui dit en souriant tristement :

-Il faut croire que les portes de ce monde dans lequel j'ai tellement espéré vivre se sont ouvertes pour toi. Fait de ton mieux à Poudlard, Arthur.

Arthur hocha la tête, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer que lui et son père pleuraient.

* * *

-Cadell est Pays de Galles, Ladislas est l'Empire Hun. Passez dire bonjour sur tumblr, shalomjewly et insertatitlehere pour vous servir !


End file.
